Lavi's FullProof Plan
by poobaoger
Summary: DROPPED and up for adoption
1. I

First ever attempt at D.Gray-Man!!! It took me 2 days to read all the manga up to the most recent chapter, obsessed XD!

XxXxXxXxX

It was morning and the first thing Allen heard when he woke up was…

SNORE…………..snicker…snicker………….SNORE

"OmiGod!?! What the crap?!" Allen shouted while falling off the bed in an instant. This made the thing producing the noise wake. And I got to tell y'as this thing isn't a morning person.

Lavi's head popped out right beside the place Allen previously was. "What the hell is your problem Allen, gosh!? It's…. 11am? Wow…"

"What the hell is my problem? WHAT"S YOURS?!? How the hell did you get into my bed… and why?" Allen protested.

Lavi sighed "You don't remember do you?"

"Refresh my memory please poppin fresh…"

_Flashback_

_It all started when…_

_It was dinner time, and like usual, Allen was eating even more than a pig. Eating everything Jerry cooked for him._

_Lavi came outta nowhere. How unusual is that?_

"_Hey Allen, can I bunk with you t'night?" Lavi said oh so casually._

"_mmmppphhh…." (WHY?)_

"_Well… I sorta…destroyed my room while…mumble mumble…y'know the usual with my hammer and all…"_

"_Meh." Was all that came out of Allen's mouth._

_A grin spread his way from ear to ear. "Thanks Allen! C'ya later!"_

_Part Lavi didn't hear_

"_Hey.. Lenalee… why was Lavi here? I could've sworn he was saying something?_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know allen? I just got here right now."_

_End of flashback_

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, careful as to not wake the people in the neighboring rooms if they are still sleeping at 11:05 am.

"What Allen? Stop being so uptight!It's like you have a stick up you're a-" Lavi was soon interrupted.

"You should know better than to talk to me when I'm eating, gosh! How'd you even get in my bed?" Allen just shook his head.

"Nevermind 'bout that… anyways, we're late. C'mon."

Lavi got up and started to take his shirt off. Allen was still on the floor from when he fell down from shock. The shirtless boy walk up to the closet which so happily is right beside the door and turned around to face Allen.

"What are you doing Allen...? C'MON! Lavi screamed out form the top of his lungs. Not caring if anyone heard.

Apparently, someone did hear because the next thing that happened was…

The door swung open thanks to a curious Kanda Yu.

"What the hell is going on in…" Kanda stopped what he about to say. The next thing he heard was an 'ugghhhh Lavi…' and a few gasps.

But what befuddled him the most was the scene in front of him.

Right now, Lavi was on top of a flustered and sweating Allen (AN: well.. he was having a mental breakdown when he saw Lavi in his bed so yeah..) with his head between Allen's legs and arms around his waist. One of Allen's hands was in Lavi's hair and the other one was up to his mouth.

Let me guess, all of you are wondering …How the hell did this happen?

Well… the door swung open tripping Lavi from behind making him fall on Allen. His face was inches away from Allen's crotch. Thank goodness Lavi's hands grabbed hard onto Allen's waist to make sure his face didn't make contact with Allen's… y'know…

The pressure from the two hands on both sides of Allen's waist made him say 'ugghhhh Lavi…' His hand went into Lavi's hair to grab onto his head, just to make sure his face didn't get any closer to his manhood. What didn't help the situation was that Lavi was shirtless. And Allen's pajama top was now slumping onto his left shoulder.

Lavi being Lavi had an evil idea pop up into his head.

All that came out of Allen's mouth was "It's not wha-"

…but before Allen could finish, Lavi's hand came smacking up onto his mouth.

Lavi put on a small grin and said something that made Allen want to kill himself.

"It's exactly what it looks like." He leaned closer to Allen making body contact. (AN: he said it in a very seductive way.. just to piss Allen off even more)

Kanda didn't say anything. He just gawked.

Lavi now put his evil plan into action.

FROM KANDA'S PERSPECTIVE

Lavi slipped a hand behind Allen to grab his ass and one up his shirt. He put his face close to Allen's ear and started to suck it. Whispering something into Allen's ear that made him fluster even more. Allens hands went to grab onto Lavi's waist and neck… maons and gasps soon filled the room…and so on…

Right now in Kanda's mind was…'oh God!'…his face showed disgust and he slowly backed away from the room.

"That's it! I'm outta here." And with that, the door closed and Kanda walked away.

BACK TO…

Once the two heard the footsteps slowly disappear, Allen pushed Lavi off of him. "What the hell?"

Lavi slipped his hand out of Allen's pant's back pocket and the other hand out from in between his undershirt and PJ's top. (AN: Like Lavi would actually grab Allen's ass or caress his bare chestXD)

"Heh… calm down, I didn't do anything to you! That would make me a pedophile. Besides.. did you see Kanda's reaction. So worth it!" Lavi was laughing his head off.

Allen just sighed. What else was he supposed to do other than what Lavi whispered into his ear, "Play along and follow my lead." What made it weirder was that he was licking his lips and moving his head closer to his ear while saying that.

"Now what? Everyone now would make out that we're a couple!" Allen was now fully dressed and heading out the door. But that didn't stop his from flustering.

"Calm down Allen, just pretend that never happened. That would make Kanda freak out even more." Lavi followed Allen out the door.

Heh…phase 1 complete! Now onto phase 2 of ? (AN: not telling you yet)

XxXxXxXxX

Lol… I wonder what part 2 of Lavi's plan is XD!! Please review and boost my confidence so that I will continue this story. If not, I'll just drop the whole thing… ugghhhh!

Azn-poo out!!


	2. II

By the time they reached their destination, it was 12:00… LUNCH!!! (AN: my favorite subject…and art)

The two decided to just go straight to lunch. Lavi got something a Normal Person could devour while Allen got the usual… (AN: too lazy to describe it, if you watched it or read it, you should know)

They walked up to the usual table and met up with Lenalee and Kanda. (AN: Apparantly, crow-chan and Miranda are on a mission)

Before the two of them started to eat, Kanda interrupted them. (AN: I bet he knew that they don't pay attention when they're eating)

Lavi smiled. _Phase 2 in action!!_

"OK spill it. What happened in your room Allen?" Kanda pointed a finger at the silvered haired boy. But the only reply he had was a confused expression and a raised eyebrow.

Lavi and Lenalee just left it be, better to not mess with Kanda as Lenalee thought.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout Kanda? I did the usual, wake up, fall back asleep, wake up again, do the usual daily exercises and got dressed." Said boy replied.

"Don't deny it! I saw you and.. and… Lavi…" Now Kanda was beginning to stutter. Who knew that he could?

"Hmm? What about me?" Well… despite the fight between them, Lavi still ended up eating away. Ignoring the whole ordeal until he heard his name.

"Lavi… weren't you in Allen's room before?" I guess Kanda is quite stubborn.

Finally, Lenalee entered the conversation. " Actually, he was with me until like 10:00 ish."

Heh… right now, Allen is going "what the heck!??' in his mind. But decided not to eye the red head so not to drag more suspicion towards them.

His thoughts were soon interrupted, "hey Allen, know what Kanda's talking 'bout?"

Allen made a hand gesture signaling something similar to someone taking a shot of alcohol.

Kanda now has one of those funny anime signs that tell us that the character is angry above his head.(AN: y'know the one with 3 or 4 curved lines)

"Screw it!" Kanda just walked outta the cafeteria. Little did he know that Allen and Lavi followed him.

XxXxXxXxX

"OmiGod! Didja see his reaction?!?" Lavi was now laughing his head off.

"Yeah! Ahahahahaha….." Never thought of Allen as an evil type? Think AGAIN! (AN: poker!!)

Lavi smiled and whispered the second phase of his ? part plan. "Okay, so Allen… I'm going to… and you got to… and then… kanda and see his reaction…. And…Got It!?"

Allen just sighed. _What else can I do but play along, but isn't this going a bit too far?? _

XxXxXxXxX

Lenalee, Lavi and Allen were in Lavi's room, doing… something? And once again Kanda is all too curious.

"Lavi shove it in harder! Gosh … Oh God!!" Allen screamed aloud. "Your not even doing in properly! How'd that help our situation? Just let me do it!"

"No way I'm letting you do it! I'm the dominant one! Listen to me, all I need to do is…uhh!" Lavi stated as he groaned.

"Lavi your doing it all wrong, if you don't shove it in properly than stop. I'll do it myself…" Lenalee said.

(AN: ahahahah… look at kanda now!)

God.. what the hell are they doing in there, especially with Lenalee?!? If this keeps up I'm gonna…NO… bet those two (Allen and Lavi) are playing some sorta of a perverted joke just to piss me off…

( AN: didn't think he would guess right?)

Well, one way or another, I'm telling komui, just to see what happens.

XxXxXxXxX

WHAT THEY WERE REALLY DOING…

"Stupid bed won't move! What the heck did you do to it Lavi?!?" Allen took a huge intake of breath after that.

"Well y'know in the morning with Lenalee, I sorta dropped a plush porvora behind my bed so I asked Lenalee for help. It took us a while…" Lavi just put on a forced smile.

"What about me?" Lenalee appeared outta nowhere.

Allen just sighed. "Just help me move Lavi's bed back to the way it was.

"Lavi shove it in harder! Gosh … Oh God!!" Allen screamed aloud. Lavi just pushed the bed wrong and now squished Allen into the wall. "Your not even doing in properly! How'd that help our situation? Just let me do it!"

"No way I'm letting you do it! I'm the dominant one! Listen to me, all I need to do is…uhh!" Lavi stated as he groaned. Stupid bedpost just whapped him in the shin thanks to Allen pushing the bed off of himself.

Lavi, your doing it all wrong, if you don't shove it in properly than stop. I'll do it myself…" Lenalee said. She activated her innocence and just kicked it in place, leaving the other two to just gawk.

XxXxXxXxX

Komui popped outta the door frame. "What's going on in here? I heard from Kanda that something was up."

"Nothing really, usagi just screwed up his bed for a porvora plush doll." Allen simply stated.

Lavi thought for a while. " What'd Kanda think?" _on second thought,… naw…_

XxXxXxXxX

The two left Lavi's room since the bed issue was resolved. Wooppeee!!

All of a sudden Kanda just walked up to them. "Hey there, you two are looking cute." _Heh… that's right Lavi and Allen! Two can play at that game! I'm onto you!_

At the same time, _Oh crap! He's onto us! Now what? (AN: Lavi's thoughts)_

Allen just figured out how to get outta this pinch and help out the plan even more!

Allen nudged Lavi and gave a look signifying 'follow my lead'. "Really!?! You really think we look cute?!" Allen gave an innocent smilish pout.

Lavi caught on quick. Lavi bent down and posed in a somewhat 'cute' position. "Really?!? …Because I was trying to impress this person I like a lot…" Lavi forced a small blush onto his face.

Kanda swore to himself. How'd he get into this position. All he wanted to do was get the two back but look at it now? The tables have turned! Dun dun DUN!!! I guess I have to answer truthfully. "I-I…y-you…yeah, you guys look c-cute." A thought came to mind. "but I don't think those clothes match your style."

(Insert Kanda's evil smirk here)

"Oh…" Lavi said. "Allen why don't we change and meet back here afterwards?"

Allen nodded and both of them ran away.

XxXxXxXxX

Lavi came back and ran up to Kanda. Right now he was dressed in a basket ball jersey (they're no sleeves) and baggy pants hanging really low on his hips. (one jump could quite well take them off)

"YUU-Chan!" Lavi ran and jumped him. "Where's Allen?"

Kanda was blushing furiously. He noticed Lavi's wardrobe. "H-he's not here yet."

"Good, I have something I have to tell you alone." Lavi leaned forward and whispered closely to Kanda, "I think I love you…" and with that, he closed the gap between their lips.

Kanda was bewildered and his mind just stopped. Lavi was kissing him! What more, he's squiggled his arms around his neck. What am I to do?

While Kanda was in a daze…

FLASH!

_Part two of my plan is complete! Now onto three…_

XxXxXxXxX

Lol I know this story seems sorta rushed. SORRY! But this is Lavi's plan so blah…don't worry bout LaviKanda, this is part of the plan. OH oh!

WHAT OTHER COUPLES DO YOU GUYS WANT TO POP OUTTA THIS STORY!?!

Azn-poo out!


	3. III

**Okay, I will finally explain the KandaLavi and please don't kill me for it. And to you AllenLavi plans, I finally added some fluff to this chapter, YAY!! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I really am a bad author…**

**Even if I am, I'm still begging for review, I only have 7 and many people count stories due to reviews and I really want more people to fall in love with this story just like you did. (if you did)**

XxXxXxXxX

_Flashback_

_Okay! Thanks to Allen's good trickery with words, he left us with a huge opening. "So Allen, this is what's going to happen when were 'changing', got it?"_

"_m'kay" Allen put on one of his genuine smiles._

"_I will come out in most baggiest clothes that show off my 'oh so irresistible body' (AN: Allen's thinking yeah right…) and I will pounce him."_

"_Go on…" Allen is really getting interested into this plan of Lavi's but what's the whole point of it?_

"_Here's a camera, take a picture when I confess my 'undying love' to him and smack my lips right into his. OH! And bring tons of mouthwash." Lavi handed the camera to Allen. "OH (AGAIN)! You also should wear nice clothes as well. Your thiem to shine is also coming up."_

"_Why do I have to do all the work?" Allen must be pretty pissed. _

XxXxXxXxX

What the hell was that flash? Kanda pulled away quite quickly and pushed Lavi off of him, making him fall backwards. "Ow, Kanda what the heck? Is this what you do when you get kissed?"

"Urusai Baka usagi! Didn't you see the flash?" (shut up idiot bunny)

Lavi is quite good at acting dumb, might I add. "what are you talking 'bout Yuu-chan?" And he knows his way around acting like a major crusher.

As if on cue, Allen came in, dressed in an army, no sleeve sweatshirt, black undershirt, a black shirt with red letter reading "I can only please one person a day, today's not your day, tomorrow doesn't look good either." And very baggy cargo pants that hung low on his hips.

Kanda was about to ask if Allen saw the flash but by that time some words have already left Allen's mouth.

"Kanda! Lavi! I got permission from Komui to go out to town! C'mon, let's go see a movie then go to an arcade."

With that, Kanda was dragged off by the two.

XxXxXxXxX

They just finished watching Step Up 2 and were going to the arcade in their town.

"I bet I'm better than Kanda at DDR and Drummer star and Sing Pop Star and Guitar Hero and FFR and …."

By now, no one was paying attention to Lavi. The other two slowly backed away from the idiot red head and walked the other direction, towards the mall.

"and Street fighters 2 and hands on Hands and… wait where are you guys going!?! WAIT FOR MEEE!!! Allen-kunnnnnnnn………Yuu-channnnnnnnnnnnn……"

Even though the two were long gone, you could still hear Kanda yelling something like 'don't call me by my first name.'

XxXxXxXxX

! It took al of Lavi's effort to reach them again. They were already in the mall, window shopping. "Lavi LOOK! Skullcandy And they're only $50 dollars. I want oneeeeee….." Allen was whining to Lavi since he had most of the money…

"Allen, I'll get you a pair for your birthday… gosh! I already got you the iPod video second generation and myself a PSP, and Kanda…soba…" (AN: I forgot, this is sorta AU cause it's in our time, not the 19 century)

Kanda was minding his own business, he's not big for electronics, when he noticed the sword shop.

Well, the costume store oh –so-happily was right beside it and once again, Lavi had to add another chapter to his plan. "Psssttt…Allen…"

Allen took off his iPod headphones to engage in conversation, "Yeah Lavi…" (AN: that's right I know big words!)

"Why don't we drag Kanda into the costume store and try on some 'constumes'?" (what else would they try on? backpacks?)

"..Uhh..Lavi…I think you're getting too dragged into this plan of yours." Even after what he said, Allen ended up helping Lavi drag Kanda into the store.

XxXxXxXxX

This has got to be one of the most random situations Kanda has probably been in. He was forced into a change room and was locked in from the outside. The worst part was that he wasn't allowed out until he changed into the clothes Allen and Lavi picked out. And trust me, he did not like 'em!

"Aww, c'mon Yuu-chan, they aren't so bad. It's not even girly clothes…just gothic…" Who else but Lavi to try and brighten the mood?

"…I have them on…let me out!" Kanda kept calling from the stall.

"If you are, we want proof! Give us the clothes you changed out of." Allen was smart for the most part I guess.

Right now, kanda was swearing for the most part with bad words like 'phuk and krapp and shitte'. As soon as the swearing stopped, the two outside saw Kanda's arm reach out and handed them his clothes.

Just as the two unlocked his change room, they were pushed into two change rooms. Not looking at what he pulled out, Kanda randomly picked up two articles of girls clothing and shoved it into the two change rooms and locked it.

"Now who needs to change into WHAT!?" I swear, Allen and Lavi have driven the long haired boy insane, or else why would he do this?

Kanda then changed back into his original clothes.

**Inside the two change rooms…**

Allen and Lavi were smart enough to use their cell phones and text message each other.

A: Now what, we were 2 tricked!

L: maybe we can 3 trick!

A?

L: look at the clothes he gave u

A?

A:…oh! Ew!

L: what'd he gib u?

A: u'll c!

**(I'll put translations of this at the bottom if the page if you don't understand)**

Both of them smiled and did as Kanda said, putting on the outfits they received from him.

They eventually came out dressed in…OmiGod! What the hell!?!?

Allen was dressed in a nurse costume with his hair pulled into a ponytail (where'd he get the scrunchy?). Everything from the nurse shoes to the nurse cap atop his head.

And Lavi was dressed up as a maid, with his hair in two pig tails, making sure to leave some bangs to cover his eye patch. He had the headband and the funny strap thing on his left leg as well. Did I forget to say that both costumes were skirts knee high? Well I said it now…

Kanda must be killing himself right now… or laughing his ass off! "Holy crap no way!"

Both of who he was talking to forced on a small tint of blush. "Shut up! It's not funny, it's all your fault! And now there's tons of fangirls at the shop window!"

Sure enough, Allen spoke no lies because right against the glass wall were tons of girls going 'Omigod no way!', holding up cellphones, cameras, PSP's and anything else that could take pictures.

All Lavi could think about the fangirls was 'well at least they have a picture to hold onto on their lonely nights, in their lonely homes.'

Well, at least those two look cute in those costumes Kanda thought. WTH!?! What's wrong with me? Man! Lavi's confession is really getting into my head…sigh.

"Kanda-sama…" Lavi said in a sexy sing-song voice. He walked closer to Kanda, making sure that his skirt bounced up and down as he did. He leaned close to him, making body contact and whispered into his ear, "Am I to your liking?"

Kanda ran out of the store AFAP (as fast as possible), still holding onto Lavi and Allen's clothes.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay I admit, Kanda's reaction was hilarious, but it wasn't worth us walking out in these costumes around the mall. Right…MAID!" Allen jabbed Lavi's side, making him twitch.

"OW! Okay! I get it Allen, just stop it, you're making more of a scene." Lavi said, eyeing everyone in the mall.

"Screw it! I don't give a crap anymore!" Allen just brushed off the wandering eyes, not caring anymore. Eyes are eyes, but hands are a different story. "Ah! Lavi, what are you doing!" Allen swatted the wandering hand away from his ass.

"Giving people something to look at." Lavi shoved the nurse against the closest wall and shoved his lips atop the others.

Immediately, Allen pushed the red head off. Trying to force back a blush, opposite of what he previously did… "Stop it La-Lavi!"

"That didn't' sound convincing enough." And once again Allen was back against the wall.

XxXxXxXxX

The two costume fanatics were finally back in 'Normal' clothes.

Lavi had a white shirt with blue swirling on the left side and the saying "don't judge me by my boxers, it's what's inside that counts" on the right. He wore a baggy zip-up hoodie with a blue, white and black pattern on it. He was low-riding camo cargo pants that swung dangerously on his hips, yet again.

Oh and thanks to his braids, his hair was crimped so he hid it under a NY cap that also had blue, white and black patterns on it.

Allen was in a red shirt that had a stick man without a head on it, with the words' I need head' underneath it. He wore beige baggy pants that stopped just past his knees with two chains around his waist.

DESCRIPTION OVER

Lavi was running his knuckles softly over the pink mark on his cheek. "I understand now that you don't like public display of affection but did you really have to punch _that_ hard?"

Allen didn't even make eye contact. " I wouldn't necessarily call it a punch. It was more of a ' my fist was there and you moved into it while trying to pull my tongue outta my mouth.' And here I thought you were too warped into the Plan…"

"Well, no one could resist you when you are in a nurse's outfit Allen-chan. You even saw the look on Kanda's face." Lavi really wasn't one to cheer people up, but he tried. It's the thought that counts.

"Lavi, tons of people would be barfing at the site of me in a nurse's outfit and Kanda wasn't eyeing _me…_ he was eyeing YOU!" Allen actually shouted the last few words, but I didn't show it well…heh.

Lavi just shut his mouth…for a little while. Then he started to mumble, "at least I got us out of those clothes."

_Flash Back_

_Allen once again managed to push Lavi off of him and left his fist to the left of Lavi's cheek so that when he turned, he would collide with it._

_Allen then dashed off, pulling his skirt to try and cover more of his body. He ran to the closest store that he KNEW would have good clothes, which was ironically urban planet. Lavi snapped out of his dazed state and soon ran after the nurse._

_They both found better clothes and went to stand in the change room line. While they waited, both boys started taking out their hair._

_Allen was lost in thought though…_

'_I can't believe Lavi kissed me! I thought he was supposed to kiss Kanda. This was sooo not part of the plan…but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed kissing my brother figure. Oh god! We just screwed up our relationship.'_

_Lavi like usual, didn't think and was just humming a sing-song tune in his head._

_They finally went in the change room and came out (you know what they wore) and Lavi once again, paid for all of this._

_XxXxXxXxX_

They horny rabbit and lost puppy were on their way home to the Order when they met back up with Kanda. Since it seemed that Kanda hadn't noticed them, Lavi quickly whispered something into Allen's ear, grabbed the camera, and hopped into the bushes like many rabbits do.

"Kandaaaa…..!" Allen jumped Kanda and this freaked the shit out of Kanda.

Kanda sceamed, "What the CRAP!?!" and fell to his knees from the force. He turned and was none other greeted by Allen. "Oh, it's just you Allen. Hey where'd the bunny in disguise go? Don't tell me he finally grabbed one of those fangirls and screwed his way into her."

In the bush, Lavi was fighting the urge to tell Komui that Kanda stole Lenalee's underwear (which is false).

Allen knew that Lavi must hate this and continued, "yeah, probably... once you left with out clothes, we were stuck in those lovely things you gave us… Why'd you run away anyways?"

Kanda averted his eyes. _Oh gosh. How'd I get stuck with Allen like this. I even stole his clothes and left him there in a nurse's costume, but damn did he look… _Kanda mentally smacked himself and opened his mouth to say something.

But before any sound came up, Allen pushed his lips up to Kanda's, in a small, innocent little kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

**_WHAT PAIRINGS DO YOU WANT ME TO END THIS WITH, 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME.. I WON'T WRITE IT..._**

**Translations: (sorry if this seems piointless but still)**

**A: Now what? we weredouble tricked!**

**L: maybe we can tripletrick!**

**A: huh? How?**

**L: look at the clothes he gave you**

**A: I still don't get it...**

**A:…oh! Ew!**

**L: what didhegeive you to wear?**

**A:you will see!**

**Even if this story isn't worth a review, lie and tell me it was good please, I really need review to boost my self esteem, I've already started on the forth review, but I won't post it until I get at least some feedback on how good (or bad) I'm doing.**

**azn-poo OUT!**


	4. IV

**I'm so sorry for taking so long but… well I got in trouble with the school and plus I didn't have any free time on my hands since my B-day came… so please bare with me…Thanks to my beautiful lovely friend bzzyt here- my brain is contaminated with horrid words- and apparently this is a crack fic**

_**How many 8**__**th**__** graders do you know that take crack?! **_

_**DON'T ANSWER THAT**_

_**Ok So Enjoy! ( or try to I'm sorry it's not so good as the other chappies)**_

**PS: I have 1 vote AllenLavi, 1 vote KandaAllen and 2 vote Threesome (not gonna happen) so please vote!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lavi and Allen right now were in Lavi's room on the laptop he just recently bought. (how much free change they have, even I don't know)

"Allen, how much is the pictures sellin' for?!" Lavi was now shaking Allen with quite a bit of might.

"How much ARE the pictures SELLING for?! Get your act together." Allen took a big breath.

Lavi, not really caring just simply waved off the constructive criticism. "Whoever…"

"WHATEVER!! Grammer much?...Ah screw it!" About time Allen finally gave up. s_igh_ "Stop shaking me and I'll check it out…gosh!"

Now, you maybe wondering, WTH are they talking about or this author is totally on crack or get the point where Allen is kissing Kanda or any combination of the three… but this is my first priority.

Right now, the two of them were on eBay checking out the stuff they put on for auction. What is it?! Well none other than those lovely picture taken by the two. (y'kmow… the flashy flashy WTH kanda getting jumped, etc.)

"OmiGod do you see the price?!" Lavi's green eyes were replaced by green dollar signs.

"Yeah I see it alright... who would pay 40 - wait no - 50 on our pieces of junk?" Optimistic much; Allen? Sheesh…

Taking offence from the Silver little bean stock here, our knight in orange armo-HAIR uses his oh so skilled mouth (Skilled in what? You'll see…) to fend off the evil forces.

"Allen this is simply not junk! THIS, my cursed friend is called art." Lavi, like always, is grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And may I say it's beautiful at that!"

I think Allen is now doing what most of you guys are doing…

No, not clicking the back button or the 'X' button on the window…and cursing yourself for ever trying to read this crap... erm…cough-cough…

NO! He's rolling his eyes right in front of our mastermind plan maker person!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Oh god… I geuss Lavi wasn't the only one who likes kissing to express something

Kanda still cannot believe what actually happened on their walk home! Allen kissing him, Lavi confessing his love prior, both of them in those totally whacked out costumes…uhggghhh! Especially how Lavi was oh sooo obviously hitting on him! _but I gotta admit, he was preeeeeetttttttyyyyyyy HOT!_ Things are going wacko!

Komui is now running own the hall and if my calculations are correct, he heading straight to Kanda.

" Kanda…" (BINGO) "Can you help me out for a bit. " Komui meshed together a bunch of unstapled paper and pushed in Kanda's direction. "There's a mission involving you, Allen and Lavi… I'll give you further instructions after you round up the others. Meet in my office at 2:00pm!"

Kanda grabbed the big bunch of memo's and pink slips out of Komui's hand, bowed and headed of to round up the other two…uh…things needed for the mission.

_Great! Now I'm stuck with the two crushes. Well better get it done with… afterall, we're meeting and 2 and right now it is 1:50… CRAP!_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Allen and Lavi were still in Lavi's room; laptop off, celebration banners down and mythical creatures shoved into the closet.

(I wrote the story and I get to choose what happened during the break with Kanda and Komui so HA! They had a party…a nice informal party…with a purple popadopalusses pop-a-dah-po-liss-ezz and a pink pieasaur.pie-a-soar )

Allen's taking a shower and Lavi's changing his clothes. Said one-eyed boy was down to his boxers until the door swung open, revealing a panting, perspiring, pink, perplexed, p………err - Kanda.

(Oh the joys of tongue twisters)

Lavi's Thoughts:_ Excellent!! Ha and I'm in my boxers too! It's time to turn on the 'OMG I have a huge crush on you' switch and accidentally drag Allen in on this._

Lavi instantly 'blushed' a rosy red color and pulled the shirt he just took off in front of his chest trying to cover himself up. "Kanda! What are you doing here!?"

Kanda's: _You've got to be joking me!? The time I finally open the door…again… is the time Lavi's oh so happily changing…and is that the shower I hear?_

Speak of the devil. The next thing the red head and blacknette (well black head was already taken by dots on your nose) heard was the washroom door swinging open. Allen was standing there wrapped in a towel from the chest down like how a girl does it. ( Gee…I wonder why?)

Instantly noticing Kanda, Allen shot a glance at Lavi to see his reaction. Lavi right now was behind Kanda, waving his arms frantically and signaling many thumbs up.

Allen understood completely. _And I agreed to help him in the plan…why?!_ "The F is he doing here!?" Allen sheepishly peeped out while forcing a blush onto his cheeks (although I don't think that it was really forced).

Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him into a smothering kiss. This shocked both Kanda and Allen.

Allen's: _I know this is just a plan, but why do I feel so…betrayed when I see both of 'em together? Is it because of Kanda or Lavi?? UGHHHH!_

After running out of air, Lavi quickly pulled his lips away and said to the silver haired boy , "He's here to rightfully tell you that I'm his official boyfriend."

Kanda finally snapped outta it. "Wait WHAT!?"

Allen sniffed and sobbed..(fake or real…I dunno, you say…) "NO WAY, I'm Kanda's boyfriend! Tell that…that…tha- horney hare to go hump another leg." Allen walked up to Kanda and grabbed onto the other arm.

Lavi's: _Horny hare…nice I guess Allen is learning how to create comebacks better that before :) _

HA! The poor Asian boy in the middle over there is hilariously confused! Wait… I think he's doing something…is that an arm I see? Why yes it is!

Kanda flung the two pests off of him and slapped the hand-outs into the little buggers. "You got 50 seconds to change and meet in Komui's. We have a mission." And with that, the blushing long haired boy marched straight out of the bedroom.

SLAM!

Lavi was smiling again and walked straight up to Allen. As if he noticed the change in the attitude of one of his friends. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong! I don't understand… this all started as a plan to screw with Kanda, but it seems like it's screwing me over even more!"

"…Huh?"

Allen didn't really care about the response he got, as long as he was able to ramble on… "I don't understand what's going on in my head. I see you two kissing and I freak out because I feel betrayed, but I don't know who's betraying me! You or Kanda!?"

Lavi leaned over a planted a butterfly kiss onto Allen's flushed cheek, making the color heat up even more. "Come on, well talk about this afterwards. Right now, we need to get to the office."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Allen and Lavi came running into the room, as they ran, they both stumbled over a so called Yuu-chan and fell on top of him. The only person left standing ignored it and just started speaking anyways.

"About time you came Mr. Walker and Lavi (don't know his last name). Now that everyone's here, I can start explaining what's going on."

Said two stood up and brushed off the dust from their uniforms. "So Komui…wazzup?" said Lavi.

"There has been a report that in US, in one of their Catholic schools, their students are disappearing one by one." Komui took a really big breath. "And since this school specifically is Co-ed/ish we are sending you over there, disguised as regular students."

"oh okay we then we best be off.." Lavi was now just skipping off…wee…?

Kanda smack the cloud 7 outta him. "Are you really that thick!? He just said we have to go to the US for a freaking mission!"

"But what if it's US, what place could be that bad in the US?" Allen added in.

Preparing himself for the reaction, Komui distanced himself. "Did I also mention it was in Honolulu, Hawaii and that you're living in residence there… and there's only two boy uniforms and one girl."

"WHAT!?" All three are probably pissed… yep preeeettttttttyyyyyyy pissed…

"Komurin IV, buy me some time!" And with that, the Chinese nii-san ran for his life.

XxXxXxXxX

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"DAMN"

If you haven't noticed by now, the three of 'em are now playing to see who has to wear the girl uniform.

"Can't we play another game much more worth it like…poker?" Allen put on the innocent smile, but the other easily saw through it."

Lavi thought with his mind instead of his mouth for the first time this story, "How about a game of truth or dare?" now I didn't say he used it properly.

(Why do I feel dèja vu?)

Kanda, getting pissed off the bat smack our loveable headband wearing friend in the head. "IDIOT! How do solve who wear the dress with truth or dare."

Allen answered that instead. "Simple. Kanda, I dare you to wear the dress…duh?"

Lavi smiled. _I guess Allen really is catching onto the drift of plan_.

"No. I have a better idea, why don't we draw straws?" Kanda added,

"OK! I'll go get them!" And with that…Lavi was oh so happily skipping off.

5 minutes later

"Y'know Lavi, you're supposed to make sure that one of the straws is shorter than the other two, right?" The three were now holding onto 3 identical straws.

Allen threw his straw on the floor, with much effort at that1 "Screw it! I'll stick with the truth or dare plan… I dare kanda to wear it! Who seconds my opinion?"

"Ai!" Lavi cried aloud.

"Ney!" Kanda screamed afterwards.

"HA! Too late…2 against 1, we win! Now go put it on!" Allen shoved Kanda into the washroom with the help of Lavi.

5 MINUTES LATER

Kanda was in a frilly girls uniform and Lavi and Allen was in the boys. (although I think all of em should wwear girl uniforms).

"Ahahahahaha.. I can't believe you actually put it on!...aahahahah!" Lavi was rolling on the floor right now and guess who was beside him… why yes it is the purple popadopolus.

Allen was too busy fixing the stupid tie on the suit. Apparently his hand was bad with ribbons.

KNOCK KNOCK

At the door was Komui, pant and mumbling. "What do you want Komui?" Allen asked in a monotonic voice.

"Well, I'm here to inform you that… ahahahahahha! Is Kanda wearing the girl's uniform! OmiGosh ! ahahahaha…" OK… please wait this intermission until the characters are finished their...cough...cough…work.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once there was a little boy named Bob who wanted to learn about the moon. So he walked into a dark alley and climbed up the stairs to get a better view. 5 minutes later, he got raped.

THE END

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ha…puff…puff…okay, I'm here to inform you that the mission was cancelled and that the uniform were unnecessary now and I needed them returned." Komui was now slowly backing away out the door. But Kanda had another idea in his mind.

"WHAT!? I wore this for nothing!? You're gunna pay!!"

"Komurin V buy me time once again!"

AFTER THE BEAUTIFUL CAT-MOUSE CHASE…

"Hey Kanda… we're wondering, since we were already packed up and all in your room, that we'll have a sleepover there. Do you wanna come?" Lavi put on a cutesy smile (FYI: behind it was an evil Cheshire grin)

"Idiot! He has to since we're throwing it in his room.. duh!" Allen was now shoot hand gesture bullets at Lavi's head.

_Great! Another thing to add to my triangular relationship love to-do list…_

**I am reaaallllllyyyy sorry on this lateness; I promise that in the next chapter I'll put in some limy/ lemony stuff… if I get enough review, i will write with my best efforts! It wuld be my first eva lemony/limy writing so don't you dare flame!... criticize insteadMuahahahahhah yes I'm evil!**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**Azn-poo OUT!**


	5. V

**OK, OK I know this might not be the best chapter…but I tried… REALLY! I cant write lemons/ limes for beans! Sorry if i let you down DX**

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to those who wanted the threesome, well… I tried and failed but did it anyways… APPLAUSE! PLEASE DON'T FLAME MY WORK...I REALLY TRIED, HONEST TO GOD (take no offence)I DID!**

**Change of topic:**

**So, so far, the votes are… (finished)-Threesome (n/a) AllenKanda (3) LaviAllen (3) LaviKanda (0)-sweatdrop…**

**HELP ME AND TELL ME WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT (If you didn't yet) OR ELSE I'LL CHOOSE THE TIEBREAKER **

**And on with the story… (just try to read..okay?)**

XxXxXxXxX

"Allen…I'm bored entertain me!" Lavi was now fiddling with the sleeping bag zipper. (when did it get there..i dunno)

"I'm too lazy." Allen poked at Kanda's stomach making him twitch. "Ask Kanda, he seems entertained." Said boy backed away slowly from both of the 'so called' idiots. That surely interrupted his DPA (daily physical activity, a.k.a. meditating?)

He didn't want to take any part in this so called party but …yeah… he's just there anyways…coincidentally that he lives in that room... maybe... poor guy. Even I can't help him, and I'm the author! All i can do is voice his inner thoughts-

_Help me!!_

Lavi got an idea and that funny little cartoon light bulb thingy popped out and started flashing. (AN: the one that goes dingDINGding) "Hey, why don't we watch a movie?"

The white haired child was intrigued, but wasn't convinced, "What kinda movie?" An eyebrow was raised.

Kanda still kept is mouth shut so that he wouldn't be held part of IF they burn down his room trying to work a DvD player. He knew it could very well happen wih these two... wait... is a DvD player flammable?

(yes they have a Dvd player as well as a TV in their rooms)

"How about porn? GAY PORN to be exact!" Lavi was smiling like an idiot. (evil grin plastered behind it, as usual)

Allen backed away oh so slowly, "…ew…"

XxXxXxXxX

And yet they still watched it anyway…

"OK…I'm bored...now what?" Kanda was yawning his ass off.

The 2 idiots gawked. "EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they were so surprised because:

1. Who ever heard of anyone getting bored off porn!? (AN: slowly raise hand... what i've never actually seem it before?)

2. Kanda actually spoke for the first time this night!!

Lavi was the first to get over the subtle surprise.

"What are you talking about!?Who doesn't like porn?!What do you want to watch then? Hm? Lion King!?" By this time, Kanda has already turned his head and blushed a rosy color on his cheek.

_You've got to be joking me… _I wish I were.

Only the almighty Kanda can turn Lavi's insult into a nice movie choice for a sleep over.

5 MINUTES LATER…

...ZZzzZzzzZzzZzZ………snore...SNORE...snicker...etc...

The television was off and the three exorcists dozed off in the first 5 minutes of lion king.

Surprising? NAW! Lion Kings is lion king afterall...

XxXxXxXxX

(No, i'm not writing the wrong story, just not much 'crack' as you call it here i guess, and i AM random)

"Mmmmhhhmmmm….ha…h…stop…Kanda…sto-uwahhha…"

Kanda pressed Lavi's stomach against the wall and held his arms above his head with one hand, while groping at the abdomen with the other.

The cursed boy was close by, stripped of all clothes, but his boxers. A vibrator was delicately placed within him after he had dozed from the childish movie. Allen actually awoke, hands chained above his head to the bed's inner corner post, when he released himself the second time.

Kanda slowly slipped his hand into the red head's boxers and grabbed tightly around the redhead's growing erection, making him cum instantly right onto his hand. Along with it came a sound unheard from the bunny before, even to himself, "…uwaaaahh…".

Unable to take the pleasure, Lavi's knees buckled, making him collapse back onto Kanda for support.

Said boy, pulled his hand out of the boxers, brought it up to his mouth and slowly put enphasis that he enjoyed licking Lavi's cum off. The sword master leaned in close to Lavi's ear and whispered in a sing-song sexy voice, "You want more?" And smirked.

Right after he grasped at Lavi's right cheek and turned it backwards towards his lips.(remember, Kanda's behind Lavi, not infront)

Kanda closed the gap between them, making the eyepatched boy, unwillingly, taste himself.

After the redhead lost the rest of his energy, he was brought over to the bed by no other than...Kanda. The latter unlocked the chains that kept Allen from moving, causing him to topple over, from exhaustion.

The sight of two sexy 'toys', covered in cum and saliva, ontop of his bed, pant and all rosy cheeked, almost made Kanda lose himself in that instant. _No, you can't lose it now! Remember how long it took you to get up the courage to do this?_

Throwing away the previous second thoughts, Kanda pulled the vibrator out of the semi-conscious silver-haired boy. Kanda saw how 'prepared Allen was and decided he needed a little more.

He pulled Allen ass up so he could reach it with his mouth. And may i say how skilled his mouth is. This action rewarded not only Kanda, but Allen and Lavi as well. The moans that came out of Cross' disciple would make any person hard instantly.

Choosing that he was now fully ready, the japanese boy positioned himself ontop of Allen, but not before he fully forgot about the bookman successor. Said boy dragged himself to Kanda, like the lost dog he supposedly was. He held three fingers above Lavi's head right before whispering, "Suck it."

_Without further ado. _Kanda thought to himself while he finally thrusted in Allen. At the same time, he was 'playing' with Lavi's ass, trying to get those sounds he desperetely wanted to hear.

But the first to cry out wasn't Lavi, but the other, "AAHHHH… STOP! It hurts… please Kanda…" a number of sounds were escaping the silver-haired boy that he never thought he could make.

Kanda obviously didn't listen to Allen's pleading, but to shut him up, he pushed at Lavi's head, shoving said boy's lip on top of Allen, muffling all crys. _Gasp_. Both of pain and pleasure.

As Lavi pulled his saliva covered lips away from Allen's the Japanese boy whispered into Lavi's ear, "Suck him off."

Scared of what might happen if he disobeyed, Lavi did as he was told.

He lay on his back, still giving enough access for Kanda to finger him, but now he was able to go under the 16 year old exorcist (between the legs), and lick him.

Wanting to tease him as much as possible, he licked, nipped and sucked at only the head. This was soon interrupted when Allen started to thrust into the wet cavern. "Hah...uwaaaahhh...more...Lavi..."

Getting the drift, Lavi took the whole thing in._ Since when was Allen so big?_ He deep throated inoder to fit 'him' completely in. After a few more sucks and nips, the white haired boy came completely, choking poor Lavi. But somehow, the redhead savoured and swallowed every last drop.

Instanly seeing that the headband wearing exorcist's skilled mouth (i told you that it was skilled) was free, Kanda pulled Lavi up to his own face for a hot smothering kiss. Both could taste Allen's cum.

Kand withdrew first and a string of saliva and cum formed between the two. Kanda pulled his fingers out of Lavi, one by one and placed them on his open member.

A few more thrusts into Allen and pumps of Lavi's member, and the three came all over each and every one of them, mixing all the semen together.

After all the activity, the two idiots were panting, collapsed on the bed, covered in a mix of cum and saliva, leaving Kanda there smiling down at them. Kanda leaned in slowly towards them both opening his mouth to say...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

Kanda woke up in whatever time it is. (AN: apparently he has no clock in his room, weird, I know) and checked his surroundings. _Thank God! It was just a dream! Note to self: never fall asleep watching Lion King. AGAIN!_

It didn't seem like anything happened. _Must've been a wet dream_. He was about to check under the covers to see if he needed to clean himself up when he saw the other's laying on both side of him, cuddled in close. Too close.

This only confused Kanda until he heard, "...mmmmmmhhh...Yuu………sa…ma…hmmmmm…yamate..."

Everything clicked into place at once. One beautiful, oh-so-special word summed up all his feelings.

_CRAP!_

"You've got to be joking me." he whispered to himself. (he talks to himself?) Making sure not to wake the two up.

Just to make sure, he pulled the covers and looked under. What he met with his glare was the two naked bodies, covered in some sort of sticky clear-ish substance. What could THAT be?

The look on his face now explained everything._ WHAT SORT OF SHIT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?_

XxXxXxXxX

**Don't worry, the plot didn't change for the worse… this is all still part of Lavi's plan…MUAHAHAHAHAHHA, you'll find out how eventually…**

**I updated fast on this one to make up for the long wait before and the longer ones to come… and i won't be updating for a while because i got to get ready for graduation...**

**SORRY!**

**Azn-poo OUT!**


	6. VI

The votes are in and dun dun DUN DUNNN

_**The votes are in and dun dun DUN DUNNN!! **_

_**KandaAllen-5, LaviAllen-7,LaviKanda-1**_

_**BUT!! I'm glad to say that this is the last chapter if you wanta vote. Oh and one more thing…**_

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'm sorry I took for ev'z, but forgive and forget?? I was really busy. I had to graduate then right after that was a bunch of grad party's and then AFTER THAT was a camping trip with a Youth Leadership Camp…And then London!! (Ontario)**

**Oh, btw: if you're signed into a Leadership camp which is sleeping over at Kelso's conservation camp, DON'T GO it's a horrible camp (not the camp site itself) but the camp co-ordinators are BEASTS!**

**Well on with the…thingy…**

XxXxXxXxXx

Previously….o0 twitch…

WHAT SORT OF SHIT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

FLASHBACK

"_I can't believe it!" Lavi said with an angry expression. "First he changes our porn to Lion King and the next thing you know; he falls asleep in the next 5 fuckin' minutes!! ARGGGHHH!"_

_(AN: for your information, they're in the washroom)_

"_Well who could blame him; it's such a boring arse movie." Poor Allen doesn't know that defending someone against Lavi is instant death._

_Well apparently Lavi wasn't emphasizing it today…because all he said in return was; "Now now Allen, you know that refraining from swearing is just being pussy. ARE YOU PUSSY?! Say the real word NOW!!"_

"…_ass…?"_

"_Good Boy and now say 'Thank you.'"_

"_Thank You??"_

"_Good." And with that, Lavi put his hand up to his chin and was now stroking his imaginary beard in awe thought of this rambunctious incident and how this accuracy could be negotiated reasonably._

_Nothing happened for about…10 minutes so Allen decided to help._

_He grabbed the closest lamp, unscrewed the light bulb and held it above Lavi's head and started counting down._

'_5…4…3…2…"_

"_AHA! Eureka! (Insert evil grin here) Okay Allen here's what we do. Since Kanda's asleep, why not make his dream an utter night mare??"_

_o0??-- "How?"_

"_Well we would whisper…naughty thought into his 'delicate' ears and then strip ourselves butt naked and …IT. Afterwards, we would coat our manhood's with condensed milk, then.."_

"_HOLD ON! I'm not pouring some fucking sweet ant loving gooey messy crap on my friggin dick ass wipe! You do it alone BITCH!" _

"_I take what I sad back earlier, the less you swear the MORE not pussier you are so shut up your fuc-fudging mouth now!" Lavi point finger at the now known as Allen._

"_Screw you!" Allen spat out._

"_Betcha would like that!"_

"_HAH! I NEVER!"_

"_OH yeah!?"_

"_YEAH!"_

Now this special little incident of swear and cussing would take up another five pages of "yeah and YEAH! And nu-uh and uh-hu!"

sooo…. I, yes that's me, the oh so mighty lord Poo (ALL HAIL! XD) shall just state the obvious and simpleness of Lavi's plan.

Phase three - Get Kanda screwed in the head.

Code name: McLovin' cause we're Superbad

Reason behind code name: Because all of us are 32 year old virgin, Hawaiian organ donors on the inside. Don't ask. Lavi thought of it and Allen backed it up.

(AN: IT refers to Kanda)

Instructions: 1. Make sure IT (the thing inside the bedroom) is asleep

2. Strip IT to IT's boxers

3. Strip each other butt naked

4. Coat ourselves in condensed milk

5. Whisper nasty/ naught / lust filled /sex thought into IT's ear

6. Make…

"I get it I get it! This story is about Lavi! ME, MYSELF AND I so let me finish this damn thing, we ending our friggen fight."

Cough cough

So as LAVI was saying…

"_Well, if you won't coat yourself in condensed milk, I'll do it for you" As much as Allen hated Lave right now, he couldn't help but pick up the seductive tone and respond to it._

_Lavi walked forward and embraced Allen as slowly and carressive as possible. Said redhead then proceeded to one by one, unbutton the cursed boy's collared shirt. Not with his experience hands, but with his soft delicate tongue._

"_Ah…Lavi, what are you doing…mmhhhmmmphhh…" With each button, Allen was losing his conscience little by little._

_Lavi was enjoying the response he was getting, "Why whatever do you mean? I'm simpplllyyyyyy helping you undress." The bookman heir relinquished its tongue from the button and replaced it on the cursed boys ear; licking, nipping and sucking gently._

_With that, the silver haired boy's knees went limp, collapsing onto the toned chest of the other. "No…stop- UHA!" Allen gasped as he felt Lavi's hand gently massaging his now growing erection. _

"_This part of you doesn't seem to want me to stop right now, Riiighhhttttt…." To prove his point, said redhead yanked vigorously at the flesh between his fingers._

"_HAAaaaa…..aH…Mmmmppphhhh…Noooooo!"_

_Wanting more, Lavi kept at it. "Why not?" he whispered as he sucked. "It seem you're enjoying this reeaaalllyyyyyy well." With that he stroked the member even slower that before, caressing the side._

"_AHHH!!"_

_The Red haired exorcist lifted his fingers off of Allen and brought it up to his lips. "Seems we've solved that problem."_

_And with that, Lavi undressed himself and the both got into position, on both sides of Kanda._

XxXxXxXxXx

Now Back to…

WHAT SORT OF SHIT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

Kanda looked all around, but only one thing could explain it. But it's impossible right….? RIGHT?!

"mmmmpppphhhh…." Lavi slowly opened him eyes and batted them sweetly and innocently. "…kaannnnddaaaaa- koi……..whatttttzzzzz daaaa mattteerrrrrr……?" YAWN

Snuggle closer and more expressively.

KOI!? That word hit Kanda like a stupid brick. Koi!?, but that would mean they had …… No they couldn't have, could they? Come on it was just a dream right? RIGHT! It must have been, what else could have happened?

But to be safe, Kanda had to make sure, after all, Lavi and Allen believe that he lives with a stick up his ass. "…Lavi…what exactly did we do?"

On the other side of him he heard the answer he was afraid of. And it was said in the most monotonic voice, as bluntly as ever. "We had sex."

(AN: Allen is still pissy because of Lavi)

Right then and there, the first thought that came to Lavi's mind was that…

'OMG Allen's PMSing like those stupid fan girls at that store we were at a while ago…heh…maid costume suited me so well.

OKAY BACK TO KANDA'S MONOLOGUE

Kanda blushed increadulously. "WHAT!?"

"You don't remember?" Lavi purred cutesily. After that, he secretly nudged Allen in the rib.

Ow was all Allen thought, but he knew what that signaled. The cursed exorcist leaned into Kanda and pressed himself against the Japanese boy. "You reeeeaaalllyyyyyy don't remember…??"

I guess PMS emotions don't last long for a boy huh??

"NO and let's never speak of this AGAIN!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Back at Lavi's room…

"AHAHAHHAAA! We hit the JACKPOT! Kanda will never look at us the same way again!" Lavi was doing his victory dance.

Is that a good or bad thing Allen wondered, but he cleared his mind. "But Lavi, what happens if he really does fall in love with one of us?"

Allen hoped that Lavi didn't hear that because he whispered it really softly, but the expression change on Lavi's part didn't help convince him, but instead did the opposite.

Lavi didn't really think that far….well when does he think at all, but still, there's a brain in there somewhere.

"We'll think of something."

Those four simple words just triggered something in Allen making the poor silver haired exorcist snap.

"NO, you think of something! I can't take this anymore! Kanda's not the only one who's friggen confused or the only one who might be FALLING IN LOVE."

Just noticing what he said, Allen covered up his mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Ok Lavi a hard decision. Tease or Help? Tease? Help? Tease? Help? Tease? Help? Te- OH screw it! I guess I'll help him out… this time…

"Allen, please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you and I'll always be…no pun intended." Lavi flashed him a warm simle hoping that would help calm the PMSing teen.

(AN: It was really hard doing that and not putting a laughing sound right in the middle)

Sigh…Allen slowly removed his hand and said, "Lavi, I think I like…"

XxXxXxXxXx

**Dun DUN DUNDUDNUDNDNDUNDUND lol well, justa fair ****warning; the couples will be decided next chapter, by YOU!!**** So be prepared, Oh! And please review cause I rushed this chapter out asap to get to you guyz as a sorry im really late chapter so don't mind please.**

**Azn-poo OUT!**


	7. VII

**IM SORRY BUT I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL AND NOW I GOT NO FREE TIME...=(**

**High school's pretty awesome btw and well...since I'm involved in everything at school (even the sports) I have no time to update and I'm sorry please forgive me....**

**OH I almost forgot....**

**Vote totals are:**

**Yullen -10, Laven-14, KandaLavi-2**

**So by 4 votes, Lavi/Allen is the official majority's choice, but before you Kanda/Allen fans and Lavi/Yuu fans get sad I have one thing to say...**

**I COULD WRITE A PREQUEL/SEQUEL/ONE-SHOT for the other pairs. Example. A one-shot on how Lavi and Kanda...blah...blah...blah or Kanda Allen. Whatevz you want.**

**Just tell me in reviews and I'll think of a way =D !**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Allen, please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you and I'll always be…no pun intended." Lavi flashed him a warm smile hoping that would help calm the PMSing teen.

Sigh…Allen slowly removed his hand and said, "Lavi, I think I like…"

XxXxXxXxXx

But before Allen could answer his question, Komui pulled him aside saying something about him being the fourteenth.

_The fourteenth what? Code Geass episode?(sorry, never-ending obsession) I always knew that Komui would one day lose it... BUT WHY NOW!?_

Meh... screw it, I don't really care this is so pointless. When Allen confesses his UNDYING love I will start being serious again. (Insert a -_-'' face here)

'_Might as well go on a walk.'_ Lavi thought to himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

_OmiGosh! This walk is even more boring... arggghhh. Where's Yuu when you need him? _

Well... right now, Lavi took the most coolest, awesomest thingy ever made in the world, the ark, and traveled Canada to see the moose, beavers and polar bears that roamed free.(XD)

FYI: the science department found a way to work the ark without the help of Allen.

Coming back to the story -- Apparently there were no moose or polar bears in Toronto. _Damn science department people! I can't believe i actually thought they roamed free in Canada. Everyone knows its only beavers._

_Remind me to spike their coffee. _

Well, now that Lavi knows that those animals don't roam free in Canada, a lesson was learned. Anyways, back to the main story...The red haired freak show (always wanted to say that) walked around and decided to act like every other tourist in Canada. He bought maple syrup, ate beaver tails, visited China Town and bought manga, took pictures with CANADIAN garbage cans, and to end off this beautiful day, he walked into a dark alley as a shortcut in the midst of the ghetto area.

Canada IS after all, the goodie-two shoe version of the US. Nothing bad would happen, right?

Heh. People always assume too much good.

Lavi was zoning out, listening to his PSP, which he bought at the mall in the previous chapters, walking around in the dark alley when he was interrupted by a small word.

"Boo." The mysterious voice called in an almost whisper voice which Lavi barely heard through his ear, clogged with headphones.

He turned around but couldn't find the owner of the voice. _Meh...probably a stray cat or something along that line..._

Lavi went back to listening to his music when....

Once again, the mysterious person spoke. "It seems that this poor little usagi is lost." But this time, the whispering voice came from behind him.

Two strong arms pulled Lavi into a hug from behind. One hand slowly inched past Lavi's chest, caressed up the left side of his neck, and delicately took the headphones out of the red-head's ears. "I see you're not with the Japanese boy with the sword complex or the cute little cursed one."

Finally paying attention to his surroundings, Lavi started to analyze to situation he's in and who the suspect could be_. Oh crap. I know that voice all too well...and he's the only one that calls me a damn rabbit...sigh... I'm screwed aren't I?_ By now I think the readers should've caught on to whom this person is. If you don't....shame

"What do you want Noah? Liposuction? Because I don't think I can treat a person of your size." Lavi shifted a little in the grip. "Oh and I'm just wondering, but can you PLEASE LET GO OF ME!"

The Noah responded, "Come now, I need not to have suction since I an forever a God of wealth, beauty and the Noah of pleasure. Plus, if I let go of you, you'll trot amongst the rest of civilization and I'll be without a fair maiden to protect from harm."

Stupid Tyki doesn't make any sense as usual. "Sorry _sir_, but I don't speak Shakespeare. Why don't you go give that girl over there a lollipop and make her happy since your pleasure isn't really doing much but wasting away over here."

"Oh but I can pleasure you my little red usagi. You just have to let me." Tyki nipped at Lavi's right ear and slowly slid the other hand upward the smaller boy's torso. "It doesn't seem like you'd want me to let go though."

I guess Lavi wasn't thinking straight because the next words that came out of his mouth were.. "HELP! RAPE, ABUSE, MOLESTATION, PEDOPHILIA! A gay man!"

Not many people responded to Lavi's cry until they heard the last three words.

From every corner of the alley, all you could hear was, 'GAY MAN!?! Where!? Attack! Think of the Children!'

Old ladies at the retirement home pulled out their cell phones and blackberry's and called the cops. Little kids grabbed their water guns (w00t!), and teenage girls grabbed their cameras and pitchforks out of their purses.

Wow. I guess those girls really don't have lives other than on Facebook or some other internet hosting site.

"Damn! Why did you have to shout such blasphemy in front many witnesses. Sigh. Ergo(1), this must continue where no one shall ever come to. Much alms(2) have gone to waste in time for you my little black sheep of sins."

Does anyone understand what the freak show said? Meh.

Shakespeare brings out the worst in all of us sometimes.

XxXxXxXxXx

Back At the Order.......

"Okay so in the 14th Code Geass episode, Lelouch believes Shirley may have discovered his identity as Zero, so he and C.C. pursue her to Narita, plus Leouch meet another Geass user named Mao. Right?" Komui asked Allen.

"Yeah, that's like, the gist of the situation, but you do mean Code Geass and not Code Geass R2 though?" Allen responded.

Komui was in utter shock. "What?! There's a R2?" (i believe he is foaming at the mouth right now)

Allen started inching backwards...slowly...slower... OMFG he sees me! Run ALLEN RUN!

With that, Allen makes it out of Komui's psychotic grasps and into his room.

_LOCK the DOOR!_

SMACK!

That was the sound of Komui running into the door.

"THANK GOD! Safe at last." Allen was now rubbing his hands together. He was going to make a bee-line to his bed when he noticed a letter and picture on it.

--

_Dear cursed foe._

_I have a wondrous bunny in my store today._

_It's bright red hair and deep green orbs_

_Fill the store with happiness per say,_

_Since what's mine isn't your, I'll let you see_

_What I have with me._

_To get it back we'll play a game,_

_Whoever wins shall have its reign._

_To you I wish, the best of luck_

_Because the ending is not foretold_

_It could swing either way,_

_Friend or foe._

_Love, Anonymous _

_PS. The meeting spot is at Tyki Mikk's hdie out the house across from the Starbucks on Maine._

Well...that really narrowed the suspects of Anonymous down... Who knew Tyki was so stupid?i guess behind his Shakespearean exterior, he's just a dumbbell.

There's only one person that has red hair, green eyes and is called a bunny by Tyki...OmiGod! He has LAVI!

Allen looked at the picture. It was Lavi, chained to a bed by her wrist, eyes blindfolded, unconscious.

_I got to tell Kanda about this!_

XxXxXxXxX

Lavi slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with two golden orbs.

"HOLY Bejesus!?!" if it weren't for the chains on his arms and legs, he would've rolled off the bed.

_Wait! Bed? Chains? Awww crap!_

Slowly but surely, the other figure moved closer and whispered into Lavi's ear, "Hey there bunny, want to play a game?"

XxXxXxXxX

**TADA!**

**Ok so sorry but exams are now coming up so yeah...i can't believe i started this chapter on like November then didn't finish it til right before Christmas! Wow i am a loser. **

**(1)Therefore**

**(2)money**

**Thanks for reading though**

**-AznP**


End file.
